My One and Only Love
by inukag1188
Summary: Sequel to Confessions in a Meadow. Its been a year since Kilik and Xianghua confessed their love and they couldn't be happier with eachother. But, what happens when Xianghua jumps to the wrong conclusion after Kilik begins to behave oddly? Read and find
1. A Surprise Arrival

**Hey Everyone!**

**I've finally written the first chapter in the sequel to _Confessions in a Meadow_! This story takes place 1 year after the events in Confessions and is obviously centered around Xianghua and Kilik. In later chapters there will be cameos from other Soul Calibur characters. I just want to give a special thanks to Jin Akanishi whose super nice review of Confessions inspired me to start the sequel that I had been putting off. I hope you all enjoy the first chapter of _My One and Only Love_!**

**Please Review! **

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story. They all belong to NAMCO.

* * *

My One and Only Love

Chapter One: A Surprise Arrival

The sunlight slowly crept over the sill of the open window, bringing with it a warm breeze that gently ruffled the curtains. As they slid across the floor towards the bed in the middle of the room, they glittered off a sword resting against a wooden chest before alighting on a figure huddled under the covers. The figure stirred and the blankets shifted, revealing the sleeping form of Chai Xianghua. A look of displeasure crossed her face as the light reached it and she buried her head further into the pillow. "Kilik, the light's bothering me." She mumbled as she rolled over only to find an empty space where someone should have been. Her eyes shot open and she sat up, blearily looking around the room, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. 'That's strange.' She thought. 'Kilik usually sleeps later than me.' Xianghua got out of bed and slipped a robe over her nightclothes. She searched the small house they shared before coming to the conclusion that Kilik must be working in town. 'He never forgets to tell me when he has to wake up early for a job.' Xianghua furrowed her brow, racking her brain for a possible explanation. She shrugged her shoulders. 'Kilik probably told me yesterday and I just forgot.' With that settled, Xianghua gathered her bathing things.

'I love living here.' Xianghua sighed contentedly as she walked down the wooded path to the small pond located behind their house. "I couldn't be happier." She thought aloud. Upon reaching her destination, Xianghua removed her clothing and dove into the pond. She swam the length of the pond a couple of times before coming to rest in the middle. As she watched the clouds drift lazily by, her thoughts turned to the events of the past year. After Kilik's confession of love, they had moved to a small town about a two mile ride from the capitol of the Ming Empire. Here they had bought a relatively large piece of land and built a modest home. They maintained their comfortable lifestyle by opening a delivery service in town that sent them to various places throughout the Ming Empire. They were very happy in their current situation but a seed of doubt had planted itself in Xianghua's mind. Lately, Kilik had been acting strangely. He always seemed very nervous around her and would disappear without giving notice.

A sharp whinny brought Xianghua back into reality and her face broke into a smile as she opened her eyes to look for the source of the sound. Another whinny brought her gaze to a fence that bordered the pond. Behind it stood her beloved white horse, Qun Hua. Kilik had given Qun Hua to her shortly after they had moved in and began their delivery service. He had constructed the stable in secret and had bought Qun Hua, and his horse Yin Ying, a magnificent black stallion, from a horse breeder in the capitol. "I bet you want some attention." She asked her horse whose response was an impatient stomp of a hoof and a loud snort. Xianghua walked out of the pond and dried herself off. She quickly dressed and walked over to the fence, nimbly hoisting herself over it. Qun Hua immediately came over and nuzzled Xianghua's neck. "I'm glad to see you too." She whispered as she ran her fingers through Qun Hua's long mane. "How about I give you a nice grooming, would you like that girl?" Xianghua laughed as Qun Hua began to walk towards the stable. "I'll take that as a yes." She said before following her horse. As she walked through the stable, she stopped at one of the stalls to greet the large stallion that currently had his head buried in some hay. "You know Yin Ying, you and Kilik are a lot alike. You two are always eating." A nip on her shirt reminded her that she had promised her horse a thorough grooming. "All right Qun Hua, just let me get your brush."

A half hour later Xianghua headed back up the path towards her home. As she neared the house she heard noises coming from the courtyard. 'It sounds like two people having an argument' she thought as she quietly made her way around the house. Xianghua leaned up against the side of the house to try and figure out who was arguing in front of her home. "Hey man I was just kidding! Wait! Don't mess up my hair; it took me forever to get it to look this good!" The sudden realization of who the voice belonged to made Xianghua's heart skip a beat and she quickly rounded the corner. "Maxi?" The sound of her voice caused the two men, who were currently wrestling on the ground, to look up with a start. "Oh, hey Xianghua," Said the taller man as he stumbled to his feet and dusted off his pants. "It is you Maxi!" Xianghua exclaimed, running into Maxi's waiting arms. After being spun around and hugged tightly, Xianghua stepped back to examine the face of her dear friend. "It's been almost six months and you haven't changed a bit." At that comment Maxi gave her a sweeping bow and kissed her hand. "You, on the other hand, grow lovelier with each passing month. I bet Mr. Serious over there has to beat of all your love struck suitors with that big stick of his." "Very funny Maxi," Kilik said before turning towards Xianghua. "Don't I get a hug, especially since I haven't seen you all morning?" Xianghua laughed before throwing her arms around Kilik's neck and giving him a quick peck on the cheek. "There, are you satisfied now?" She said as she playfully tweaked his nose. Before she knew what was happening, Kilik had captured her lips in a passionate kiss. "Hey you two, if you're going to make out all day could you at least point me in the direction of the kitchen, I could use something to eat. I'm starving!" Kilik and Xianghua pulled apart, a slight blush staining their cheeks. "I'm sorry Maxi, the kitchen is this way." With that Xianghua turned and entered the house followed by Kilik and Maxi.

**

* * *

****There you have it folks! The first chapter has been completed! FYI: Qun Hua means blossom in Chinese, and Yin Ying means shadow in Chinese. I hope you all liked it. Hopefully I can update again before I go on vacation in April! Don't forget to review. **

**Ja Ne**

**Inukag1188**


	2. A Secret Meeting

**Hey!**

**Here is the second chapter of _My One and Only Love_**! **Sorry it's somewhat short but I haven't had a lot of time and I wanted to post this before I went on vacation. Happy Birthday Jin Akanishi! I hope you like your"gift"! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own these characters, 'nuff said.**

* * *

My One and Only Love

Chapter Two: A Secret Meeting

"So what brings you to our sleepy little town?" Xianghua asked as she set the table for lunch. "Do I need a reason to visit my two best friends?" Maxi retorted, leaning back in his chair. "The truth is I recently returned from a long trip to Japan and I decided to take a little vacation." The hiss of the tea kettle currently hanging in the fireplace pierced the air and Xianghua quickly took it off the hook. She poured them all tea and filled their plates with rice and vegetables before sitting down. "What were you doing in Japan?" Xianghua asked. "Oh, I was just returning favor for an old friend. He needed me to deliver some merchandise to a client in Osaka." Maxi said before inhaling his meal. "I didn't know you were such a good cook Xianghua. Wow Kilik, you must be the luckiest man in all of China." At this comment Xianghua blushed. "My mother didn't only teach me how to fight. She always used to say, that you can impress a guy with your sword skills, but to win his heart, you must also win his stomach." They all laughed before finishing their meal.

After they finished lunch and cleaned up, the three friends sat on the front porch. They sat in silence admiring the beautiful spring weather. Suddenly the sound of a bell being rung three times broke the peaceful silence. "Oh, I didn't realize it was already three o'clock." Kilik said as he stood up. "I need to go into town and take care of some business." He gave a sharp whistle and the sound of hoof beats could be heard coming up the path that led to the lake. Soon Yin Ying was standing beside Kilik waiting for him to mount. "I can't believe you taught Yin Ying to jump over the fence whenever you whistle. You are just to lazy to get him, so you have that poor horse come to you." Maxi said teasingly. Kilik hoisted himself up on Yin Ying's back. "I might be gone for a few hours. I'll see you two later." He began to leave but stopped at the sound of Xianghua's voice. "Wait Kilik, what business do you have to take care of?" He turned in the saddle and smiled at Xianghua. "I'll tell you later. I'm already late as it is." With that he flicked the reins and Yin Ying began to trot down the road. "He's been acting rather oddly lately. I wish I knew why." Xianghua said wistfully as she watched Kilik and Yin Yang fade into the distance. "I wouldn't worry about it. It's probably all in your mind. Now, let's see that amazing garden of yours." Maxi said, standing up and stretching his arms. "Oh that's right. Last time you were here I was just starting to plant the seeds. It's right around this corner." Xianghua led the way to the garden.

**

* * *

**

**Meanwhile with Kilik…**

Kilik rode up to the darkened building and dismounted. He tied Yin Ying's reins to a nearby post and knocked on the door. The door opened and he walked in. "I'm so glad you were able to get away." A female voice said. "Yeah, but I think Xianghua is becoming a little suspicious. I don't know what I would do if she uncovered our little secret." The sound of laughter filled the room. "Don't worry; as long as you don't tell her anything, our secret is safe." Kilik nodded before sitting down at the table in the middle of the room. "I hate keeping things from Xianghua, but she can't find out about our meetings, Seong Mina."

******

* * *

Sorry for leaving you guys on a cliffie! I hope everyone liked it! Please review! I won't post again until after my vacation in Florida! Yeah Warm Weather! **

**Ja Ne**

_**inukag1188** _


	3. Xianghua's Plan

**Hey Everyone! **

**I'm back from my vacation! I would like to apologize in advance for the shortness of this chapter but I didn't want to reveal too much yet. I promise the next one will be longer. I would like to thank _Crimsy Mi-chan_, _KaiAN-Chan, Empyreal Maiden_, and of course _Jin Akanishi_ for reviewing. You guys are the best!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, but you already know that. :)**

* * *

My One and Only Love

Chapter Three:Xianghua's Plan

_Last Time:_

Kilik rode up to the darkened building and dismounted. He tied Yin Ying's reins to a nearby post and knocked on the door. The door opened and he walked in. "I'm so glad you were able to get away." A female voice said. "Yeah, but I think Xianghua is becoming a little suspicious. I don't know what I would do if she uncovered our little secret." The sound of laughter filled the room. "Don't worry; as long as you don't tell her anything, our secret is safe." Kilik nodded before sitting down at the table in the middle of the room. "I hate keeping things from Xianghua, but she can't find out about our meetings, Seong Mina."

_The story continues:_

Xianghua lay in bed gazing out at the star filled sky. She sighed and sat up, hugging her knees to her chest. 'Kilik's been gone all day. I wonder what's keeping him.' She sighed again as she looked at the empty spot next to her. "Kilik, where are you?" she whispered aloud. Normally, Xianghua wouldn't have worried if Kilik came home late, but she couldn't ignore his strange behavior and his "disappearing" acts lately and it was getting harder to ignore the voice in her mind. 'Maybe he's having an affair' Xianghua shook her head. "Kilik would never cheat on me. I know him, he's not like that." 'Are you sure? Maybe he's bored of you.' "No! There has got to be a logical explanation for his behavior lately. He is not cheating on me!" 'Say it as many times as you like but deep in your heart, you know the truth.' Xianghua hugged her knees tighter and tears slipped down her cheeks. She lay back down burying her head in her pillow. The muffled sounds of her sobbing filled the room until she cried herself to sleep. An hour later, Kilik quietly entered the room and lay down next to Xianghua.

The next morning, Xianghua awoke to find that Kilik had already risen. "I shouldn't be surprised." She said, rolling out of bed and grabbing her robe from where it lay draped over a chair. She walked out of her room and into the kitchen where she found Maxi making some tea. "Good morning sunshine!" Maxi said playfully as Xianghua sat down at the kitchen table. "Good morning Maxi. Were you comfortable in the guest room last night?" She asked. Maxi grabbed two cups out of the cupboard and poured the tea. "I had a great nights sleep. Slept like a rock. Here you go." He said as he placed a cup in front of Xianghua before sitting down across from her. "Oh, by the way, Kilik had some business to attend to. He said that he would be back around three o'clock." "Okay, thanks for telling me Maxi." Xianghua sipped her tea trying to ignore the feeling of uneasiness that suddenly overtook her. "Hey Maxi, I need to run some errands in town today. Can you fend for yourself for awhile?" "Sure, I was actually thinking about going for a long swim in that pond of yours. I could us a nice, quiet, relaxing day." He said, getting up and placing his cup on the kitchen counter. "I'll be back as soon as I can." Said Xianghua as she got up and walked to her room.

She quickly changed and jogged down the path towards the stable. 'I am going to get the bottom of this. I'll just go into town and follow Kilik. Then maybe I can stop worrying every timehe goes out.' She saddled Qun Hua and hoisted herself into the saddle. "Come on girl, lets go find Kilik." With that, they galloped up the forest path. Also on the forest path was Maxi who had his arms full with his bathing materials. Xianghua waved as she passed him and, forgetting that his arms were full, Maxi waved back. "Damn it!" He yelled as he dropped his things on the dirt path. Xianghua giggled at his outburst and continued down the main road towards the town.

* * *

**Sorry to leave you guys hanging but I wanted to draw out the story a little but more. I didn't want certainevents to happen too quickly. Please review and I will post another chapter next weekend.**

**Ja Ne**

_inukag1188 _


	4. Not A Chapter! Please Read!

Hey Everyone!

I just wanted to apologize for not updating in awhile. My computer crashed about a month ago and unfortunately I lost three new chapters that were saved on it. I have to wait for my new laptop to come in before I can rewrite/upload these chapters because my parents are convinced that I was the one who made the computer crash. Therefore they only let me check my email on their computer (everyone is sleeping right now so I snuck down to post this message. I promise to have a new chapter up as soon as I get my new computer. Thank you all for being so patient.

Thanks

-inukag1188


End file.
